


The One Where Adam Cries

by MisterKilljoy



Series: Unfinished Work [2]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Adam Cries, Crying, M/M, Shevine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterKilljoy/pseuds/MisterKilljoy
Summary: He was on his way out the door when he heard it. A muffled sob. He hesitated at the door, thinking about leaving, but as another harsh gasping sound came from behind the door across the room, his ‘mother-hen’ side got the best of him. He didn’t know who it was or why they decided to hide in the studio to cry there heart out, but it didn’t matter. Someone was hurting and he could help. He quickly went back inside his trailer, a man on a mission.---This is unfinished, I found this in my old google drive y'all. You've been warned.





	

He was on his way out the door when he heard it. A muffled sob. He hesitated at the door, thinking about leaving, but as another harsh gasping sound came from behind the door across the room, his ‘mother-hen’ side got the best of him. He didn’t know who it was or why they decided to hide in the studio to cry there heart out, but it didn’t matter. Someone was hurting and he could help. He quickly went back inside his trailer, a man on a mission.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Adam held back another pained gasp. He bit his lip as he heard a hesitant knock sounding from the other side of the door. Maybe if he didn’t answer, they would go away. They didn’t. He winced as there was a louder knock on the door, slowly getting up from his spot on the cold floor.  
“Hello?” Adam’s first thought when he heard that familiar southern accent was oh, sh*t. Of course it had to be Blake Shelton, one of the reasons this night had went down so horribly. He just had to be the only one in the studio left at this time of night, the big lug. He stared at the door in remorse as Blake continued to talk. “I don’t know who you are or what’s wrong, but if you let me in, I could help?” Adam breathed harshly out his nose. He would not let him in. “Please?” F*ck.  
He furiously wiped at his face before he opened the door, trying to look at least a little decent, hoping Blake would just leave once he realised he was fine. The lights of the studio blinded him as he swung the door open. Blake looked surprised at the sight of him and stepped back, stunned.  
“A-Adam?”  
\-------------------------  
When Blake knocked on the door, he didn’t expect Adam to step out, tear streaked cheeks and red rimmed eyes. His heart twisted in his chest as he took in the appearance of his friend. He’s never looked as small and fragile as he does now. It was something Blake wasn’t used to. He was used to the guy who couldn’t sit still. The one who couldn’t and wouldn’t stop talking. The one who put so much sugar in his coffee, that he couldn’t stop moving even if he tried. The one that responded to each one of his qips with an equally witty response. This, this was different. He’s never seen Adam cry. Through heartbreak and failure, never a single tear. This was out of his league. And he didn’t know what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe if a lot of people like it, I'll finish it. Idk.


End file.
